Tension or Love?
by LOLChanny819
Summary: This is so wrong!" I argued, not wanting him to stop anyway. He smirked at me, taking this as an agreement. "That's what makes it so right." Multichapter! Channy of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I dream about it sometimes.

**Hello, everyone! This is a multichapter, but it isn't the one I asked about on my onesots. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. What can I say, I was feeling like I had an epiphany. Cheesy, right?**

Tension or Love?

SPOV

I walked down the hallway. No, more like _skipped_ down the hallway. I was in such a great mood. Mr. Condor had allowed gum back into the studio (not that I needed it to be funny), people had stopped booing at me, I had written a really awesome sketch, and even Tawni seemed willing to be peaceful today. I was flying on cloud #9.

As I passed the Mackenzie Falls studio, I heard whimpering. I stopped. Where was it coming from? I backtracked and walked into the studio. From there, I walked down the long hall of dressing rooms until I found the source of the noise. Why was the noise coming from Chad's room?

I knocked lightly, but no one responded, so I peeked in. At first I couldn't see anything in the dim light coming from the crack in the door, but soon my eyes adjusted and I saw Chad, crumpled up on the couch, his face looking like it was in pain. Tears streamed down his face. Oh. My. God.

Without thinking about it, I ran in, shutting the door behind me, and hugged him. He wasn't hesitant to hug back, and I knew I had made the right choice. "It's fine, Chad," I whispered. "Just let it out. I know you don't want me to tell anyone, and I won't."

He seemed to relax when he realized who it was. Wow. He would have taken a hug from anyone, but was, what,_ relieved_ it was me? What had happened?

I waited about a half hour for him to calm down, and then I asked the dreaded question. "What's wrong?"

His face contorted once again, and I was sorry I had asked. But he composed himself, and answered. "My- my mom- died," he hung his head. "In a car accident this morning on the way to her work."

I gasped and clung onto him tighter. "Oh, Chad," my voice wavered, but I didn't care. Soon I was crying too.

He looked at me, his eyes all puffy and his voice husky. "Why are you crying?"

I stopped crying as best I could and answered him, "Because no one should have to go through that. God, Chad, I'm so sorry. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

He seemed to think about this for a minute. Then he looked in my eyes and seemed to find the answer there. Slowly, tentatively, as if he were worried, he brought his lips to mine. Soon his lips were more urgent against mine, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Without thinking about it, I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck, fistfuls of his hair in my hands, kissing him just as much, if not more, aggressively. For some reason, I needed this just as much as he did.

Soon we had to pull away to breathe, and we did. My mouth dropped open, shocked. "What-"

He cut me off. " I know. But think about it, this can be our thing. No strings attached. Enemies most of the time, but we meet to do this," he gestured between us, "at other intervals."

I thought about it, but once again, he crushed his lips to mine. Finally, I pulled away. "This is so wrong."

He grinned at me, knowing that that was my agreement. "That's what makes it so right." And then he kissed me again.

I had just made a deal with the devil.

**So, tell me what you think! And sorry, my mom won't let me PM, but I'll gladly answer reviews. And yes, this is a multichapter. My first on Fanfiction! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: STILL not owning the SWAC. But I did think up the fact that if you're talking about SWAC, you're SWACing! And if you start getting really hyper because of it, you're having a SWACATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey, everyone! I was super psyched for everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just took the time to read my story! And PM means to private message. Sorry, I got a review that asked me what it meant. Anyway, on with the story!**

SPOV

I giggled as Chad kissed me again. I lightly pushed him off. "Chad, I _really_ have to go. Tawni won't stop texting me! And you _don't_ want to deal with an angry Tawni!"

He groaned. "Five more minutes?"

I grinned at him. "I can't. But I'll try to come back later. Text me when you're done with rehearsal. _Maybe_," I said seductively, lightly trailing my hand down his chest. "We can skip lunch."

He shivered, but then groaned. "Sonny…."

Now I was irritated. I cut him off. "What now?! God, if I had a nickel for every time you groaned or complained about something, I'd be _rich_!"

He glared at me. "_If you're done yelling at me_, I was _going_ to tell you that I can't "hang out" during lunch. Portlyn's getting suspicious."

I sighed, and he smirked at me, not as much amused as he was annoyed. "And _you_ don't sigh a lot?"

I gave him a look, but he just kept staring at me. "Chad, I swear, I'll break your pretty little face!"

He gasped. "You wouldn't! You know," and his tone turned devious, seductive. "I _think_ I have to get you back for that." And he kissed me. Again.

I got lost in his kiss and soon, we had started another makeout session.

A half hour later, I finally left his dressing room. Tawni was going to be _pissed_. That was the third time I was late for rehearsal that week.

I quietly crept into rehearsal, and all eyes were on me. "Sorry I'm late?" It came out as more of a question, and Tawni shook her head at me.

Marshall sighed. "Sonny, would you like to tell us what's been keeping you late all week?"

"Not really," I squeaked.

Tawni's glare turned icy. "Please. Enlighten us," she said, waving her arms around angrily.

I sighed. Wow. Maybe I did do that a lot. "Guys, I'm sorry, okay? Chad was making me fix the Falls' broken chocolate fountain. He wouldn't let me leave. As it is, you should blame Nico and Grady for breaking it in the first place," I lied smoothly as the boys looked down in shame. "Anyway, I'm here now, so let's get started!"

When rehearsal was over, I sighed and went to get my lunch. Stupid Chad. Making me late for rehearsal. Oh well. Nothing I can do now.

As I got in line to get my food, I saw a blonde jerkthrob cut in front of me. "Hey," I whined. "No budging!"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised, obviously amused. "What are you, five?"

I glared at him. "No, but you are." And then I walked away, suddenly not hungry.

Two minutes later, Chad's phone buzzed. It was a text.

_Meet me in my dressing room in five?_

_-Sonny_

**So, tell me what you think of that second chapter! I'm going to try to make them longer, don't worry. Until next time,**

**LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I. Don't. Own. Sonny with a Chance. Comprende?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, or even people who took the time out of their day to read this story. It means a lot. Love ya! Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

SPOV

I frowned. A girl had just run out of the Commissary screaming. That only happens when…. Chad! He's been cheating on me! Or on her! Whatever! It's not right! I'm going to stop these little meetings once and for all!

I stormed into the room and dragged Chad out by his ears. He smirked at me. "Needy, much?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed at him. "Chad Dylan Cooper," I whisper-screamed, dragging him into his dressing room. "Three weeks ago, you kissed me, and since then, I've allowed these little 'meetings' without so much as a "Why?" But now, you've gone too far! You have to stop this if you're seeing other girls!" I felt a pang as I said those words, but ignored it. I mean, I don't _like_ Chad? He's just a stress reliever. Friends with kissing benefits. Nothing more. So why am I so upset?

He looked at me. I was expecting to see annoyance in his eyes, but all I saw was hurt. He looked kind of like he did that first night we kissed…… why was that?

"Sonny," he whispered. "I didn't go out with her. She asked me out and I turned her down. I wouldn't do that. I'm not that cruel. And I thought a smart, funny, beautiful girl like you would know that. But you didn't. And you questioned yourself. Maybe you aren't the person I thought you were." And he walked away, shaking his head.

I felt a jolt of relief, followed by shock. Chad wasn't cheating on other girls. Wait, Chad thought I was….. beautiful? What?! Is this opposite day again? You know what? I'm not even going to try to understand.

I sat down on his desk chair and drummed my fingers on the desk. Then I finally let out a puff of breath. Okay, I have to go find him!

I sighed and walked back into the Commissary, ready to apologize to Chad. But then my jaw dropped and tears welled up in my eyes. Because Chad was kissing Portlyn.

I was about to run away, but then they pulled away, and he saw me. A dozen emotions ran across his face, but the most prominent was…. Regret? "Sonny… I" but I put my hand up to cut him off.

"Save it, Chad." And then _I_, Sonny Monroe, walked away. From everything.

**Ooh, drama! Sorry this chapter's kind of short, but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger. I bid you adieu,**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh! Stop making me depressed! I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Kay, so someone said that the last line of chapter 3 sounded familiar, and I think it was in Ripping Wings off of Butterflies, one of my favorite stories ever. That story said, "And that was the day Sonny Monroe gave up. On everything." So, mine was different, but I did get the idea from that. It wasn't plagiarism, but in case anyone feels offended, I just thought I should give a shout out to that story. Sorry if I offended anyone, I wasn't using those words, but yes, it was a bit familiar. Is that plagiarism? I hope not! I mean, it was different, but still. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Sorry, I'm just a bit of a stress-o when I feel guilty. Tell me if I should feel guilty. Honestly, because I don't think it was wrong, but please, the only way to put my conscience at ease is by telling me. Anyway, on with the story.**

CPOV (two minutes earlier)

I walked into the Commissary. Maybe Sonny isn't the person I thought she was. Then, why do I still want to go back there and see her smiling face. Why? _Because you love her,_ a little voice in my head said. I ignored it. I mean, what does it know, stupid voice.

So anyway, I was caught completely off guard when Portlyn pushed me into a chair and kissed me. I tried to push her off, but she dug her nails into my arm. So I did the only thing I've taught my body to do. Be emotionless and hope it ends soon. That's what I've always done. So why did it feel so wrong now?

I used all of my strength and finally go her off, but Sonny was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped. So many emotions tugged at me in that instant, but the strongest was…. Regret. Regret that Portlyn kissed me. "Sonny…I" But I never got to finish that sentence. Because she cut me off.

"Save it Chad." And she ran away. I groaned and pushed Portlyn off. "Chaddy…." She whined.

I rolled my eyes. "This is _your_ fault, Portlyn. It's always your fault, isn't it!"

Portlyn glared at me. "_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault? You know what, I knew you had something happening with that…. _slut_! I'm telling the press if you don't become my boyfriend!

I snorted. "Go ahead, because you'd be telling _a lie_! And guess what? Even if there _was_ something going on, I wouldn't care if you told. I'm the _bad boy_ of the press for a reason!"

She smirked at me sympathetically. "Oh, honey. I know _you _don't care. But Sonny will. And you love her. It'll _completely_ ruin her reputation. Are you sure you're ready to take all that on your shoulders because you were, what, too _proud_ to become my boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I growled at her. "I hate you." I didn't want too, but what else could I do?

She smirked at me. "That's a good boy….. _friend_. Now, I want you to go break Sonny's little heart and come back to me afterwards. Make sure she knows it's because of _me_. And I'll know if you don't do it. I'm watching you, Chaddy." And she walked away. Somehow, not seeing her made it _that_ much more scary.

Chad shuddered. What am I going to do? Well Portlyn was wrong about one thing. The only heart it would be hurting was mine, because Sonny didn't feel the same way. That made what I was about to do slightly easier. Knowing she wouldn't suffer put a grim smile on my face as I walked out of the Commissary, looking for Sonny.

I finally found Sonny in the empty Prop House, up at the top of the slide. I crawled up to her, sitting next to her. She didn't acknowledge me.

Tentatively, I put an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Don't _touch_ me."

Ouch. That really hurt. I shook it off as I turned to her. "Sonny, I wasn't lying to you before. I wasn't seeing anyone. But…. I, um, realized, as I was in the Commissary, that I really, um, liked….. Portlyn. And I wanted to be with her. So I took the chance and well, you saw what happened. Tada! She's my girlfriend," I muttered. "So, sorry, if I'm hurting you, but…. it doesn't change the way I feel about Portlyn."

She glared at me. "As _if_ I care! Chad, I don't care about your _freakin'_ love life. Get married right now, for all I care. You know why? Because you're a jerk. And I could care less about you. So just _get away from me_, and _don't_ come back. Because if I _ever _see your face again, I might just punch it."

I winced internally and slid down the slide, ignoring the sting of her words. So what if she didn't want me? Why should I care? I'm Chad Dylan _Freaking_ Cooper, and I will get over her. At least, that's what I told myself as I left the room, dreading what came next. Portlyn.

**Okay, so, don't worry, I hate Portlyn just as much as you Channy lovers must in this story. I think she **_**can**_** be good, and I've written things where she's Chad's friend, but I hate her in this story just as much as you do. So don't worry, because LOL**_**Channy**_**819 promises a happy ending. Or do I? Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. To be honest, I'm glad I don't own it because I wouldn't want to accidently do something wrong and ruin it.**

**Hey! I'd like to give a shout out to Girltech101 because she put my conscience back together. Thanks!**

**SPOV (2 weeks later)**

I watched from across the Commissary as Chad fed Portlyn another piece of popcorn. Ugh. They make me sick.

Suddenly Portlyn giggled and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Gosh, can they get any closer? She's already on his lap!

I sighed as they kissed and I felt a pang in my stomach. I felt close to tears. Now, lately I've been skipping lunch, but today Tawni dragged me out of the dressing room, telling me I needed a "change in scenery." Yeah. Because this scenery is _so_ great. Note sarcasm.

I stood up and threw my lunch away. Tawni glared at me, but let it slide. All she knew was that I wasn't, as she put it, "Sonny" anymore. It's true. I've been kind of upset today. But I didn't think it was bad enough that others would notice it. Worst of all, it seemed like Tawni cared, and I saw worry in her eyes. What, did she think I was depressed or something?

I walked out of the Commissary, suddenly not hungry. Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he know how much it was hurting me? Or did he just not care?

CPOV

I frowned as I saw Sonny leave the cafeteria. God, I missed her. But I've been giving her her space, just like she asked. Well, demanded, but still. I hate Portlyn.

See, the thing was, I knew I was falling for Sonny. I had figured it out the minute I walked away from her. It was my job to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, but how could I do that when I had broken it?

I shook my head. For all I know she never liked me. Well, even if she didn't, rejection has to hurt. That's one of the reasons I never told her how I felt. I was afraid of rejection. I had never been rejected before, but she was different. In a good way. Oh, if only she could see how I really felt.

Portlyn snapped me out of my trance by kissing me again. I just let her do what she wanted. I used to fight back by pushing her away, but I've just given up. Maybe Sonny and I were never meant to be. Wow, that was cheesy!

When Portlyn pushed away from me, I subtly shifted her out of my lap so I could leave. Sonny looked really upset, and, though I promised her she wouldn't ever see me, I have to check on her.

Portlyn smiled at me fakely. "Where do you think you're going?"

I smiled back, just as fake. "To see Sonny. And you can't stop me!"

She rolled her eyes, dropping the act. "Wanna bet? Al!" Suddenly a big man walked in and picked me up.

I yelped. "Dude, put me down! Portlyn!"

She smiled at me. "Sorry, just my body guard. Yeah, take him back to my dressing room. And make sure he stays there. Or you're fired," she sneered.

He nodded and dragged me to my dressing room. "Hey," I yelled. "I don't even want to be here! Can't you just let me get back to my life? I don't even _want_ to date you anymore! I never did! Portlyn! Make him put me down!

Suddenly Sonny stepped out of the shadows. "What?"

**Ooh, another cliffhanger! Sorry, I kind of hate this chapter, it was a bit of a filler. It will get better, but this story has maybe one or two chapters left. Yeah, it was pretty short. But I'm probably going to start another soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know what, you just don't listen, do you? I've said it a million times! I don't own SWAC! Get it through your head!**

**Okay, so I just have to say, casual4, you rock! I wanted to start crying at your review. Thank you soooo much. And to everyone, you guys were so amazing that I just had to update really quickly. I have a life, it's just on hold at the moment due to the fact that it's 10:30 pm. So, here you go!**

SPOV

I never, in a million years, would have thought Chad didn't love Portlyn. I mean, they were all over each other. Yet, here I am, standing in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded, because Chad Dylan Cooper just admitted he was being blackmailed. All I can say is…. Wow.

He just stared at me, as surprised as I was. Finally, he spoke. "Sonny?"

I guess I can't blame him for sounding stupid, because my witty response was, "Yeah?"

He smiled at me. Why was he smiling? "Oh, thank god! Look, I know you're mad at me, but, I-I had to do it, she…. She's evil….. and…." He couldn't form a coherent sentence.

I frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Now he looked confused. "Umm… I couldn't?" Confusion turned to an irritated look. "Do you even listen to me?" Now, as funny as the scene in front of me was, what with Chad being dangled in the air by a huge man, I wasn't laughing. Because now I was mad, too.

"No, actually, I don't listen to you. And who would? I mean, you're only the most egotistical puppy shover alive!"

He glared at me. "Well maybe next time you should, little miss exploding ball of…… death!"

I gasped. "You take that back!'

He smirked at me, but it was in a livid manner. "No, I don't think I will."

"Well then," I whispered, but then shouted at the top of my lungs, "You know what? I _hate_ you!" Then I stormed out of the building, wanting to just go home. I think I had just made things a whole lot worse. For everyone. Except Chad.

CPOV

I groaned as I was tossed into Portlyn's dressing room, where she was already waiting. "Chad, Chad, Chad?" she questioned me. "When will you ever learn?"

I glared at her. "I don't have to learn anything. In fact, we're _over_, Portlyn! I never want to see you again!"

I spun around, only to come face to face with my director, Will. "Chad?" he asked calmly. Uh oh. He's toughest when he's calm. In fact, I've only seen him this calm when he's about to……. Oh No. I'm dead. "I think we have to make a few arrangements to our script. You're fired!"

And that's where my life ended. Because now, a week later, I'm roaming the streets of Wisconsin, hoping to bring back just a taste of what I used to have. My Sonshine. Even if she was never really mine to begin with. She never belonged to me. In fact, she hates me.

I sighed and kicked a stray can off the sidewalk. Wisconsin sure is a lot colder than I assumed, I thought, pulling my jacket tighter around my body. Oh well. It's not like I have anywhere else to go.

Suddenly a girl stopped me. Ugh. Another fan.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Can't you just leave me alone? Yes, it's true, I was fired. But that doesn't mean I'm not awesome!"

She rolled her eyes, obviously containing the thrill of meeting me. Right? Now she spoke. "Geez, Sonny was right. You are egotistical. So we meet again, Chad. Hi. I'm Lucy. Remember me?"

**And that, my friends, is where we leave off. I had a brainstorm and decided to make this story longer than I thought, so it's not even close to over now. Things will be right again. Possibly. It just depends where this story leads me next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I promise I'll tell you if I ever own SWAC. For now, nope. Still don't own it.**

**Okay, so some people were confused. Sonny and Chad fought, his director heard him yelling at Portlyn and fired him, now Chad is in Wisconsin, because since he'll never get a chance to see Sonny again, he figures Wisconsin is the closest thing he has to her. It was there that he ran into Lucy. And that's where it left off. Kay, story time!**

CPOV

I thought really hard. She had met Sonny? Then who was she? My eyes widened. "Oh yeah! 'Oh my Chad!' Hi!"

She looked at me, weirded out. "Ookayyyyyy. What brings you to Wisconsin? Sonny's not here." Then she eyed me suspiciously. "Did you quit? Because you weren't in the last Mackenzie Falls episode."

Chad's eyes lit up. Brilliant. "Yeah. I quit. Mackenzie Falls was a waste of time. I was born for bigger and better things like-" I was cut off from my lies by a bubbly Lucy.

"Like So Random! Okay, sorry, I shouldn't kick you when you seem down, but Sonny told me a lot, and I just couldn't resist. Speaking of Sonny, are you two dating yet?"

I shook my head. "Where would you get such a stupid idea? Me and Sonny? Dating? Come on, Lucy, you aren't stupid!"

She smirked at me. "You're right. I'm not stupid. And that's how I know you like her. No, I'm sorry, that's how I know you _love_ her."

If I had been drinking something, I would have done a spit take right then and there. As it was, my eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. Not a pretty look for CDC. "Ummm," I stuttered. "I-I don't lo-lo-lo you know, the L-word, her!" For some reason I couldn't say it, because saying it made it so much more real.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes. Hmmmmm. They were close to Sonny's color, but no one could have her exact shade of chocolate brown. Snap out of it, Cooper! "Right. And Sonny doesn't still believing Santa Claus! Chad, we all know!"

I shook my head furiously. "No, no no! I don't - wait, Sonny still believes in Santa?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, didn't she tell you? She was going to have you dress up as Santa and take a Christmas picture with you so everyone here would stop insisting that she didn't really know you!"

I glared at Lucy. "What?" I seethed. "How do you know this? And why don't I? It's not my fault Sonny hates me, and I was fired, and- and, God, it's so frickin' cold in Wisconsin!" I was freezing my butt off, and about to cry.

Lucy put an arm around me. "It'll be fine, Chad. You'll get your job back when the ratings start to fall. Until then, why don't you come live with me and my family? It's warm," she said tauntingly, yet at the same time sincerely.

I thought about it, then nodded. "It's warm?" I asked feebly. She smiled and nodded, giving me her hat. "Thanks," I smiled at her.

She nodded at me and brought me in to her house about a block away. It was a red brick house with smoke coming out of the chimney and frosted windowpanes. It's exactly how I imagined Sonny lived. I don't know if I would have left if I were her. It was a place straight out of a story. And that's the highest compliment Chad Dylan Cooper has ever given an inanimate object.

She opened the door and led me inside, where a woman, maybe in her forties, was watching TV. The woman looked up. "Lucy, can you- oh, hello, there!"

I waved stupidly and Lucy elbowed me, so I spoke. "Hi. I'm, Chad." I smiled now, my ego returning. "Chad Dylan Cooper."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, the boy Sonny's in love with! Well, what are you doing here?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. What is it with these people insisting that I love Sonny? "Oh, um, well, I was sort of……. fired."

She gasped. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I was stupid."

Lucy seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about it. "Mom, I'm going to take Chad upstairs and show him around. Oh, by the way, he's staying with us for a while." She grinned sheepishly and led me upstairs, showing me all of the rooms. When we got to hers, she ushered me inside. "Okay, spill. What's up with you and Sonny?"

I took a deep breath. For some reason I wanted to tell someone other than myself. Maybe she could help me. "I'm not really sure. See, we had a sort of….. friends with benefits thing going on, but then Portlyn broke it up and made me date her, and then Sonny found out after I made a fool out of her by telling her that we had to stop, then we fought again, then I yelled at Portlyn and got my but kicked off of Mackenzie Falls, and that's how I ended up here. Sad, isn't it, that I'm here because it reminds me of Sonny/ But I'm really confused. I mean, I've come to terms that I like Sonny, but, well, is it maybe more than that?"

She smirked at me, knowing what I was trying to say. "The L-word, Chad? Well, yes, it's a possibility. Especially now that I know more about what was happening. What you need to do is talk to her. I think I know just how," She grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I don't think I want to know what is going on in her brain. Then again, maybe I do.

½ hour later

I groaned once again. "Okay, I still don't get it. What am I supposed to do?" She rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. "You are so annoying!"

I gasped. "Chad Dylan Cooper is not annoying!"

She grinned sadistically at me. "Of course not. He's just an idiot!"

I glared at her. "Are you kidding me? I left California for _this_?"

She looked like she was about to strangle me. "You know what? I pity Sonny!" My face fell. "I didn't mean that. It's just that you're frustrating me. Look, listen this time and listen good. Sonny'll pick up if it's my number, which is when you talk to her and work things out. And I won't eavesdrop."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Mmhmm. You better not."

She sighed, exasperated. "Chad, do you understand now?"

Oh. I nodded and she smiled, handing me her phone. "Good. I'm gonna go downstairs, so you can stay in here."

I nodded at her in reply and called Sonny. After two rings, she picked up. "Lucy!"

I gulped. "Ummm, not really. Hi, Sonny."

I could practically feel her scowl at the phone. "What do you want? And where's Lucy?"

I sighed. "Look, Sonny, I'm really sorry. I should have told you the truth. I was doing it to protect you. It didn't work out too well. But Sonny, you have to understand, I thought I was doing this _for_ you. Please. Forgive me? I got myself……. fired for you."

There was silence on the other end. "Sonny? Are you there?"

After a moment, her voice broke the quiet. "Yeah. I'm still here. Just, give me a minute, Chad. This is a lot to process all at once. I need to think about some things."

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Oh. I'll wait."

I heard her sigh. "No Chad, It might take a while. I'll call you, okay?"

"But, Sonny…… I-I'm sorry. I lo-"

"I'll call, Chad. Okay?"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay." Then I hung up. "Bye Sonny."

What was I thinking? I was about to tell Sonny how he felt! And I hadn't even come to terms with it yet! Now, why wouldn't she just forgive me? Had I messed up that badly?

SPOV

I put down the phone in shame. Chad had just apologized, something he never did, and I had blown it off as if it was nothing. I wasn't mad at him, but before I talked to him again, I needed to figure a few things out. How can I help him get his job back? I mean, you can't have Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie! Most importantly, how did I honestly feel about him?

**Kay, tell me if I should continue or not, because no one is reviewing anymore. It might be a while before I update, but then again, it might not. You never know. Anyway, tell me what you honestly think. I've been trying to make the chapters longer** **too.**

**LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Are you okay? Are you, are you really? Well, if what you're saying is true, then you should know I don't own Sonny with a Chance already.**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, just busy with a lot of writer's block. And I started a new story. Check it out! It's called Glistening Teardrops!**

CPOV

I stared at the phone in shock, half expecting Sonny to call back. But a part of me knew she wouldn't. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but soon Lucy came in and found me, just staring blankly at a wall, in the same position I'd been in when I hung up the phone.

She ran over to me. "Chad? What happened? Are you two together? Did you fight? Are you guys okay?"

All I could answer was, "No, but I think we will be."

She shook her head at me. "No, Chad. I want a real answer. What are you answering to?"

"Us being okay. I think we will. She said……….. that she needed time to figure things out, but that she would call me."

Lucy's eyes widened, though I wasn't sure why. "Chad, that's great! I know Sonny, and she's trying to figure out her feelings for you!"

I looked at her, only half understanding what was going on. I was still in a state of shock. "What? What feelings? I didn't tell her!"

She smirked at me. "Didn't tell her what, Chad?"

I shook my head. "She needs to be first."

Lucy sighed, exasperated again. "Okay, first for what? You know what, Chad, maybe this wasn't the best idea. You're in shock or something, or maybe you're just tired. I don't know. All I know is that it's time to get you in bed, okay? Here, let me show you your room."

I still didn't fully understand what was happening as she led me to a room, pushed me onto the bed, and threw a tshirt and some pants at me. When she left I understood enough to put them on, but as soon as I was done I sat down and curled into a ball, falling asleep almost immediately. The last thing I thought was, in response to Lucy's question, _Sonny needs to know the truth first._

In The Morning

I opened my eyes to see snow pouring down outside. Ugh. California was nothing like this. I want to go back. Now that I'm here and Sonny promised to call, I want to go back.

I sat up and looked around. I was in clothes that weren't mine but I figured were Lucy's dad's. The room was small and blue. It had a homey feel to it.

I got up and walked downstairs where Lucy and her mom were watching TV. As soon a she saw me though, Lucy jumped up. "Chad! Okay, are you okay now? Because I lost you last night! What did Sonny say? Oh, and your cell rang about an hour ago, but I didn't want to wake you. Don't know who it was."

My eyes widened at her, and I stopped myself from strangling her. "What? It could have been Sonny! Why didn't you wake me, Lucy?"

I jumped over the couch and grabbed my phone. It was a call from Condor Studios!

I quickly called back. After the second ring, Mr. Condor picked up. "Chad? Oh, good, it's you! Listen, I think Ernie was mistaken to fire you, and he thinks so too. He just lost his temper, I assume. It won't happen again. Will you come back?"

I nodded, and Lucy, who was listening in with her ear pressed to the phone, slapped the back of my head. "He can't hear your head rattle, dimwit!"

"Oh!" I cried. "Yes, sir, I'd love to come back. I'll be back tomorrow, sir. Thank you!" I hung up the phone and did a happy dance. "Yes! Warmth! I'm free!" I ran around the room and kissed Lucy on the top of her head. "Mwa! Thank you! Yes!"

She took one look at me, her eyes rolled back into her head, she mumbled, "Oh my Chad," and fainted.

Lucy's mom laughed, and I joined in. "Sorry about that Chad. I'll get the airport on the phone. Why don't you shower and change?"

I nodded, coming back to reality. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Greenfield. It means a lot that you let me stay here."

She nodded at me, and I took my shower. When I got out, her and a very embarrassed Lucy took me to the air port where I said, "Peace out suckas!" and got on the plane. I was going back to Cali, baby!

SPOV

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't call Chad back. After last night, I doubt he can forgive me. I figured out how I felt.

I sighed as I walked around the studios. Suddenly, a figure with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes stepped into the studios. I couldn't help but gawk. Because yes, I knew how I felt.

I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm just not sure if he feels the same way.

**And that, is the end of chapter 8. I would have made it longer, but I thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter. Review please, and check out Glistening Teardrops!**

**LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm assuming you know by now that I don't own Sonny with a Chance. If you don't, then you have some serious observation issues.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I've been so busy lately! I haven't gotten a chance to update, and I feel really bad! But never fear, Summer Break is almost here! Wow, that was cheesy, but hey, at least I'll get more time to update! By the way, this is short, so sorry, but I had to end the story there. I just had to. LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!**

CPOV

I walked through the doors of Condor Studios and immediately breathed a sigh of content. I was home, with no snow, or cold, just a bright Cali sun, baby. And of course, the sun I wanted as my own.

Speaking of suns, I spotted Sonny over by the Random studio. I waved, but she didn't wave back. Hmm, maybe she still needed time to think.

I walked over to my set and dropped off my stuff. I was hungry, man! When I made it to the Commissary, I grabbed some food and sat at the Falls Table. Yes, we are kings.

Suddenly Sonny plopped down next to me and began to eat my lunch. I raised my eyebrows at her. "May I _help_ you?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Good to see you, too."

I grinned at her impishly. "Does this mean you forgive me, Miss Monroe?"

She blushed. "I guess… but Chad, I need to ask you something."

I looked at her, still smiling. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

My eyes widened, all traces of a smile gone on my face. "Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked at me seriously. "It's a simple question, Chad. Do you hate me? Do you like me as a frenemy? A friend? As a crush? Or…." She trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"You mean, love?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that."

I smiled at her. "Sonny, I want to ask you something, first, if that's okay."

She didn't say anything, so I took that as a yes. "Sonny, did our…. gatherings…. together mean anything to you?"

She looked at me, shocked. "Why do you care?"

I smiled at her, finally ready to tell her. "Because I'm in love with this beautiful girl sitting next to me, but I want to know how she feels about me, too."

She smiled at me. "I think she's in love with you, too."

"Really?" I mused. "Well, then, Sonny, would you like to go on a date, a real date, with me?"

"No."

"Oh."

She laughed. "Yes Chad, I'll go on a date with you."

I smiled. "Well, then, beautiful girl, may I kiss you?"

She smirked at me. "No. That's my job." And she leaned in and kissed me.

I was shocked, but soon relaxed into the kiss. When we pulled away, I smiled at her. A genuine smile. "Pick you up at eight?" She nodded, so I quickly added, "By the way, I get to start all kisses from now on, m'kay? Because I am Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I see you haven't changed."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. Because the thing she didn't know was that she _had_ changed me. She had brought out the emotion no one thought I was capable of feeling. Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, had felt love. And it was amazing. Almost as amazing as she was.

**Awww, that's the end of the story! It was really fun to write, and even more fun to get feedback, so please review! Last chapter everyone! Tell me what you thought! Until next time,**

**LOL (By the way, check out my story Glistening Teardrops!)**


End file.
